


Fatigue

by KennyCosgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil!Politicians AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCosgrove/pseuds/KennyCosgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The work they had constructed deserved rest - in all effort, they had deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Evil!Politicians AU between Dick and Death - they're gonna take over the world. Fluff.

his hands fell to his sides, watching him as if he were some sort of beautiful marvel.

reaching his hands out to touch the back of his arm, the smaller figure turned. ‘you’re home, good.’ he smiled, dick leaning down to kiss him suddenly. ‘yes, apparently.’ death chuckled. 

‘it’s late, put all this down, come to bed with me.’

‘i had intended to, i’m writing a letter to BP-‘

‘i don’t care, i don’t care just come to bed.’ his warm arms wrapped around the thin figure, lips pressing lazily against his cheeks, his temple.

death could always get back to it in the morning -he had a meeting of course, but maybe he could call tessa to finish it up. he trusted her. she’d laugh, taking the extra 400 on the slide for it. she would make someone very happy one day.

death closed the laptop and set down the papers in his hands. ‘you’re very tired.’ 

dick nodded, acknowledging with a noise, kissing his way down his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt. his scent was so apparent to death, now, his presence, his warmth, it was always so warming - it was always something new, to him. it was always as if it was his first time enveloping his scent, he bit his lip, rising from the chair. ‘come on, you,’


End file.
